


Hot Stuff 2: At the Movies

by TheSecretStash0



Series: Hot Stuff [2]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretStash0/pseuds/TheSecretStash0
Summary: Margaret and Mordecai head home from a date at the cinema.





	Hot Stuff 2: At the Movies

Hot Stuff 2: At the Movies

In the cinema of the town, in the second one of the two theaters, there were only a few people in the audience. The two most notable ones were Mordecai, a blue jay and Margaret, a red robin who were the only once who sat in the front row. They were lovers who had gotten together only 3 days ago. On the screen there was a romantic movie playing, the two of them didn't remember the name of it, they just wanted to see a romantic movie for their date.

The movie had gone on for about an hour and a half and seemed to be ending soon enough. At this point in the movie, things started to get hot as the couple on the screen had gotten back together again. A hotness could be felt in the theater as the couple started engaging in sexual intercourse. Mordecai had his arm over Margaret's back. Both of them were madly in love.

They looked into eachother's eyes and kissed for a while as the movie played. They were distracted with their long, loving kiss as the movie finished and the credits started rolling. The two lovers' lips parted and they got up from their seat, the other 4-6 watchers had already left.

”Shall we go?” Mordecai asked to Margaret, who answered with a nod. They went up the low stairs and out of the theater. They passed the reception and headed out the door and onto the parking lot. The car was placed in the central area of it and was clear to see as there was almost no other car around in the cold winter evening.

Mordecai opened the front passenger door for Margaret, who blushed and thanked her boyfriend before sitting down in the seat. Mordecai got into the front seat, buckled the seatbelt and started the car. The engine sounded as the vehicle backed out of the parking spot and out onto the main road into the street.

”What an evening.” Margaret said, putting her hand on Mordecai's left leg.

”Yeah, it's been great, babe.” Mordecai responded.

”Thanks for paying for it, you didn't have to.” He continued.

”Oh, Mordy, you paid for all the stuff last time, let's treat eachother back and forth.”

”Heh, okay then.”

The car sped away on the roads as they were on their way home. This time they were gonna stay over at Margaret's house for the night. Love was still in the air even when they were quiet inside the automobile driving throughout town. Town was quite empty and quiet this day, it was only the blue jay, the red robin, the car and the snow outside that landed on the windows and melted to water that dripped downwards.

Eventually they were a only a couple of kilometers away, the town cinema was quite far away from where Margaret lived. They passed a billboard promoting an action movie. Mordecai took interest to it after he noticed it.

”That looks like it will be a good movie.” He said.

”Death Punch 3? Heh, you guys and your action movies.” Margaret said with a laugh.

”Oh admit it, it's cool.”

”Eh, action isn't my favourite. I liked the movie at the cinema though.” She said to her boyfriend.

”I didn't care for the story.” Mordecai told her.

”Neither did I, but it was romantic. Just like us.” Margaret said and leaned in to kiss Mordecai on the cheek.

”Heh, baby, I'm trying to drive.”

Margaret chuckled.

”Sorry, but you're showing you're hotness again.”

Both of them knew there was some sexual tension between them and that what happened when they first got together would happen again before the day was over. They both dreamt about it in secret before a light started flickering.

”Oh, looks like the gas is running low, good thing the station isn't too far off.” Mordecai said as he noticed the gas light flickering, annoying him a bit. They pulled into the gas station as they neared it and Mordecai got out to refuel the car and Margaret went into the building and bought some snacks for later. When the job was done, they got back into the car and Margaret put the plastic bag containing the bought goods under her seat and they were back onto the road.

”You're so handsome when you work with cars and stuff.” Margaret said in her sexy voice, Mordecai knew what she wanted.

”Oh, stop it, you're making me blush, Margaret.” Mordecai responded to her compliment.

”Well maybe that's the point, big boy?” Margaret answered.

The car went quiet for a bit as Mordecai thought up his response while Margaret kept eyeing up his entire form.

”Well then, baby, maybe we should pull over around here?” He said and pointed with his finger to a parking lot next to a lake.

”We could enjoy the view.” He followed up with.

”So romantic you are.” Margaret said, leaning in for a kiss.

They pulled over and parked on the spot. As soon as Mordecai turned the car key to turn off the engine, Margaret had already unbuckled her seatbelt and went in for a long hug and kiss. They then parted as Mordecai took off his seatbelt and they held themselves together and looked out into the night sky of December.

”Such a beautiful night, especially to spend with you.” Mordecai said.

”Oh, baby.” Margaret answered as they started giving eachother sloppy, quick kisses to eachother.

”The movie, you liked the later part right?” Margaret asked after the kisses finished.

”Yeah, but it's better in real life with you than watching it on a movie screen.” Mordecai said and reassured, adding a bit of a charismatic tone to the sentence. This sent bolts of anticipation and an almost electrical feeling through the body of Margaret, who gave a short, sexual snicker as a response to Mordecai's comment.

Margaret got on top of Mordecai, who leaned against the car door. She felt his muscles through his winter jacket and then cupped his chin with her left hand and stroked his right cheek with his right hand.

”So charming you are.” He said.

”Mmm... You know what I want and you want it too. It's in the air, I can feel it, can't you?” She responded and almost sounded desperate with her words leaving her beak.

”Yes... I want to.” He reassured her and unzipped her winter jacket, tossing it over to the backseat. Margaret leaned back and moved the bag over to the backseat as well. Mordecai unzipped his own hoodie that Margaret was wearing, she had earlier wanted to wear something more than her yellow t-shirt but had nothing, so Mordecai gave her his hoodie. The garment went off and tossed aside as Mordecai unzipped his own jacket and put it down on the floor of the vehicle.

He unbuckled her belt and slid her jeans down her legs, revealing her dark red panties, meanwhile she pulled and kicked off her shoes and socks and then touched Mordecai's visible bulge on his pants. She unbuckled them and pulled them down, showing a more clear picture of his erect manhood behind the underwear as he pulled off her shirt and now her lingerie-style dark red bra covering her breasts was in front of Mordecai, who doffed his footwear and massaged her sides and her thighs, making her moan a bit and telling him to continue as she then pulled off his shirt.

Both of them were now half-naked and ready to engage in some glorious romantic love-making on this date. Mordecai kept massaging Margaret and slid his hands down her legs, teasing her by twiddling his thumbs on her undergarment, near her genitals. She left out moans of enjoyment as she lightly grabbed and stroked Mordecai's bulge on the outside of his boxers. The rubbing and stroking started to drive them crazy as they moaned together and stared at eachother's hot, loving bodies. Margaret licked her beak and the two started making out during foreplay, letting off moans inside of their mouths as the two explored eachothers mouths with their tongues and Margaret lightly sucking on Mordecai's tongue.

Their saliva covered beaks parted and they smiled at eachother as Margaret moaned some more when Mordecai twiddled his thumbs right on her pussy through her panties. He gave her a look of asking if it was okay and she nodded accordingly. Mordecai pulled the panties down and Margaret slid them off her feet and showed her boyfriend her pretty, pink, wet pussy and spread it a bit, which Mordecai loved as he stared at it.

”I need to see it, baby.” Margaret said and pulled off Mordecai's black boxers and watched in awe as his erect cock sprang up. It looked even bigger and better than before. Margaret stroked it a bit making Mordecai moan louder, feeling tons of pleasure surging throughout his entire body.

”Now fulfill that promise from earlier...” Margaret said in an incredibly sexy tone as she leaned back against the opposite door and unclipped her bra, tossing it onto the car's dashboard, showing off her perfectly round and big titties to Mordecai. He held up his end of the promise from 3 days ago as he laid down with his face in front of Margaret's soft wetness. He first ran his finger along her entrance and then massaged the area around it, making Margaret go crazy from all the pleasure she felt running through her.

Mordecai then started. He gave her pussy a lick, which she reacted to with a long, loud moan. If anyone was outside on a stroll, they'd hear what was happening inside the car, but the literal lovebirds didn't care. They were too busy to care about what the public thought of them. Mordecai licked and nibbled the entrance of Margaret's beautiful vagina before he slid his tongue into the soft pussy and explored it, nibbling the outside with the end of his beak in the meanwhile which made Margaret moan like crazy.

”Ohhh, oh my god yes, baby, lick it, just like that, ohhh fuuuck!” She moaned out to him.

It took a while as Mordecai continued to eat her magnificent pussy, also thrusting his hardness against the thick, leather car seats to pleasure himself, but then Margaret's release was on the way.

”Oh god, baby, I'm cumming now!” She yelled out and gave out a loud scream as she squirted, with Mordecai taking it all, tasting her amazing pussy juices and wiped off some that got on his face.

”You like that, you hottie?” He asked, still licking his beak to taste her cum.

”Baby, that was incredible. Now it's your turn.” She said and quickly got up and pushed Mordecai down so that his head leaned against the door slightly. Margaret stared at his massive, towering, precumming cock.

”Let me treat you...” She said in the sexiest way possible as she licked the head of the dick a bit before sucking the entire thing, pumping his lower shaft in the while. The car filled with grunts from Mordecai and wet, sucky, blowjob sound from Margaret. She pulled off her mouth and swallowed the juices, mixed with her saliva. She smiled.

”Not over yet.” Was what she said as she then started jerking him off, pumping with her right hand and holding the massive member's lower shaft with her left hand. She also puckered kisses on the head of the cock, making Mordecai leak precum consistenly.

”How about this...?” She said.

”You want this?” Margaret said in her hot, sultry, sex voice as she massaged her own tits, making her moan a bit as well.

”Fuck yeah... give it to me baby.” Mordecai said. Margaret put her round, soft titties around the manhood of Mordecai, squeezed them and started pumping them up and down his veiny shaft.

”Ohh god Margaret, fuck, fuck yeah babe, ohhhh fuuck!” He moaned out. His load was soon on the way.

She stopped the titfuck and gave the underside of her partner's cock a long, sexy, pleasuring lick from the shaft and up to the head, sending bolts of pleasure into Mordecai as he was about to cum.

”Margaret, I think I'm gonna cum soon.” He said in between gasps and breaths.

”Don't do it just yet, stud. Time for my specialty... do you want it?” She told him.

”Oh you bet, babe, I want that specialty now, please give it to me. I need it!” Mordecai said in a desperate tone, he didn't know what the specialty was, but he knew it was going to be even better than the blowjob, handjob and titfuck combined.

And that's what the specialty was as Margaret placed her left breast against the dick, squeezing it and holding it in place with her left hand, grabbed the shaft with her right hand and then started sucking on the member again, combining the three previous actions. Mordecai was in heaven, it was the best pleasure he'd ever felt. The combined things touching his cock made him go completely insane with pleasure and moaned and yelled Margaret's name as loud as he could.

”Oh god, here it comes... I'm cumming Margaret, I'm gonna cum so badly!” He screamed. This turned Margaret on and made her wetter and was ready for Mordecai's load, she wanted it and she wanted it now. She took her beak off his manhood.

”Do it whenever baby, shoot your load.” She said. Mordecai came, shooting loads of cum out from the tip of his hardened cock. The cum covered Margaret's face and glazed the top of her titties as well. She tried to catch a lot of it in her mouth and succeeded, swallowing it. As Mordecai looked up after his phenomenal orgasm, he saw a smiling Margaret covered in cum. She wiped the semen off and licked it up until she was fully clean.

”Fuck, you were so good.” Mordecai told her.

”Mmm... don't make me too confident. Your cock is just so good.” She answered and then looked down at it, it was still hard and had some cum on it, which she leaned down and licked up, making Mordecai moan a bit.

”Speaking of your cock... looks like you could go for a round 2.”

Mordecai didn't even get a chance to answer before Margaret spoke again.

”I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, please, for me...”

She straddled him and aimed her pussy, in it's wettest state, over his towering, hard dick.

”And I want you to cum inside me...” She continued.

”But Margaret, the risk...”

She silenced him with her finger and reassured him.

”I'm on the pill. Now fuck me hard.”

Mordecai gave her a short nod as she lowered himself down on the cock. Both of them screamed out in pleasure. Mordecai was so hard and Margaret was so wet. The wet, slapping sounds of hard sex along with constant moaning echoed throughout the area, they were probably being heard by atleast 20 people. Mordecai licked and sucked on parts of Margaret's large boobs and they then made out, sloppily kissing and licking, sucking on eachother's tongues and exploring, letting saliva run out their mouths and down their hot, naked bodies, moving rhythm with the hot, steamy fucking, making the car rock.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me hard, so hard, oh yes, ohhh, fuck me, god, such a big fucking cock, harder, harder, HARDER!” Margaret yelled as Mordecai complied. The speed increased, the moans came faster and faster, the car rocked more violently and Mordecai was once again starting to reach his climax. Margaret entered a long scream as she came, coating Mordecai's entire length in her tasty cum.

”Margaret, you're so wet, oh fuck yes, yeah, yeah, ohhh, oh my god...” Mordecai grunted out of his mouth as he kept up the pace, thrusting harder, faster and deeper into Margaret. Now they could be barely speak because the love-making was so intense. Mordecai's climax was almost there. It got closer and closer. Then it was just around the corner.

”I-I, oh fuck... M-Margaret, babe, I'm fucking cumming!” He yelled.

”Do it, cum inside me!” She yelled.

He finally got to release and shot his largest load ever into her pussy, they both moaned incredibly loud as Margaret felt the hot, sticky liquid fill her lower body up. Finally he had filled her vagina up completely and they fell down. Mordecai pulled out, revealing his cum and squirt-soaked cock. Cum was leaking out of Margaret's pussy and they both breathed heavily in exhaustion.

”I love you and your massive cock so much.” She said.

”You are the best” Mordecai said as the two kissed again for long, rubbing their naked bodies against eachother for a while. They rested a bit on the seats, in a lovely post-sex moment.

”I can't get enough of you...” Margaret told her blue jay partner.

They laid against the seats, breathing and resting, Mordecai still with a hard-on, that wasn't painful as before they started their hot fucking. They looked into the night sky, then at eachother and started making out again, rubbing eachother's erogenous zones. Margaret stroked Mordecai's dick and fondled with his balls. Mordecai's massaged Margaret's tits and rubbed around her pussy.

”I, I, we need to.” Margaret got off her chest.

”I also want a round 3.” Mordecai whispered in Margaret's ear, making her shoot out some more of her natural lubrication out of her sex.

”Let's do it right here...” She told him.

”Right now...” He answered her.

Margaret got off of Mordecai and got on all fours, showing her averagely plump buttcheeks and giving another great view of her perfect pussy. She readied herself and spoke again to her beloved blue jay, naked right behind her.

”Doggystyle, put it in my pussy again, go slow...” She said in her sultry, desperate voice, with her arms supporting her figure shaking.”

Mordecai waddled on his kness behind her and put the tip of his cock against her pussy entrance. She moaned a bit as Mordecai kept teasing her, making her go crazy with anticipation of feeling his cock go in. Mordecai enjoyed it and the soft, wet entrance of Margaret's genitals gave him pleasure as well.

”S-Stop teasing... please... f-fuck me. I want to fuck so badly.” She said.

”Here we go, baby.” Mordecai responded, he grabbed her ass cheeks, set his cock up and then pushed it in slowly. Pleasuring feeling surged through both of them, Margaret moaned out ”Yes.” slowly several times. They moved slowly, sending more pleasure that creeped up on them. They moaned more and more.

”Little bit faster...” Margaret said. Mordecai thrusted faster and they went forward a bit. Margaret was pressed up against the car door window, her tongue, face, hands and titties pressed against it. She moaned as saliva ran from her tongue down on her titties and down the window. Mordecai thrusted more.

”Faster...” Margaret said and said so several more times. Mordecai went harder and harder and already felt his climax coming.

”I'm gonna cum soon, Margaret.” Mordecai said.

”Oh baby, same for me...”

The thrusting and moving of bodies in a perfect rhythm for the steamy fucking continued for another minute.

”Oh god, I can't hold it in anymore...!” Mordecai said.

”I'm cumming soon as well!” She answered.

Mordecai pulled his cock out and Margaret went on her back, with her legs spread out, showing her pussy more spread out. She rubbed it a bit before putting her arms off to the sides. Mordecai got down and placed his cock just over her pussy. They both stroked the large manhood before Mordecai released. A massive load splurted out from his throbbing cock and sprayed Margaret's upper body down, satisfying her.

”I'm cumming!” She said. Mordecai got down and placed his face next to her beautiful, tasty, wet and moist pussy as she squirted all over his face. The two crawled up to eachother and smiled as they then licked the liquids off of eachother. Margaret especially enjoyed being sprayed down with her boyfriends' love juice.

”Fuck yeah that was good.” She said.

”I love you.” Mordecai said as the two hugged and cuddled the next 20 minutes off, before donning their clothes again and driving off to Margaret's house to got to sleep.

The End.

 


End file.
